The One That Got Away
by Thatdammarauder
Summary: "In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away." That, ladies and gentlemen, is the undeveloped story of Drew Tanaka's sad, sad life.


The One That Got Away

**Inspired by The One that got Away Katy Perry**

**Dedicated to all the mean girls out there.**

**AN: I don't know, I've always loved Drew, and then one day, when I was listening to Katy Perry and thinking of her as a heart broken girl, it just came to me. She must've been through some kind of devastating thing in her life to be like...that. If I was Rick Riordan, I would probably reform her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drew, she belongs to Uncle Rick. **

They were both fifteen, in high school.

Drew was the popular girl. She was mean, she was pretty, and she was friendless. Of course, she had her clique, wearing designer clothes and at least 3-inch high heels. But Drew wasn't as dumb as they thought she was, of course she could hear them whispering about her in the hallways when they thought she wasn't there.

_Her makeup was so ugly today!_

_I know right? It's like, dumpster girl alert!_

Liam was the school nerd/musician, depending how you want to see it. He wrote songs and sang them, but everybody else just laughed at him (except for his friends, they were nice). He had brown hair and blue eyes, always hiding under the Harry Potter glasses because reading music when he was young made his eyesight bad.

_Ha, nerd._

_And his music too, pathetic._

They had met in the hallway, heads down, tears falling, shoulders shaking. It turned out that they just needed someone to comfort them, and they became friends after that. Then came the couple stage of their relationship. They were the most controversial couple in high school. The populars wanted their leader back. _Why didn't you say so before? When you were too busy gossiping about me behind my back?_ Drew had wanted to say. And she did say it. To tell the truth, she hadn't regretted that one bit, she didn't even want to be in their little group anymore.

So she ignored the clique and all their texts. It was so satisfying. She hung out with Liam's friends instead. They liked her without her makeup mounded on her face, and it was really nice for her to be friends with other people.

Then, a satyr found them and brought them to Camp Half Blood. But being a half-blood was always hard. A hellhound killed Liam near the border, but Drew got in there, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and surprisingly—sneakers.

Later, she found out that Liam was a son of Apollo. But it didn't matter anymore, did it?

Just like that, her makeup and designers were back on again, which everybody else thought was natural because she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She pushed herself to the limits for the job of the head counselor, because doing something helps her to forget. Somewhere in the middle, she was mean again. Sometimes it was necessary when she didn't want tears streaming down her face every time she was reminded of _him._ See? She was so pathetic, she couldn't even say his name anymore.

Ever since Piper got the job for head counselor, the Aphrodite cabin realized, Drew had been laying on her bed, sometimes listening to music, not going to the activities, and not even putting on makeup. It was so unlike her that they had to ask.

"Drew?"

A sniffle, "Yeah?" It wasn't said in the usual rude way she would say it though. Mitchell and Lacy exchanged a surprised look.

"Are you…okay?"

Drew jerked the pink curtains around her bed open. It had been allowed to her, as a privilege of sorts from Piper when she was bumped off the head counselor job. Even though she wasn't wearing any makeup and had been crying, they had to admit: she looked beautiful. Her dark hair framed her face delicately and a tiny smile on her face. They hadn't seen her smile like that since she first came, when she was still nice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Th-thank you for asking." Drew choked on her words, she hadn't even tried to be nice for two years now, but it felt…nice.

Mitchell sat straighter, bumping his head on the metal whatever is was on the bunk above his with a painful "clank". Lacy jumped up from her chair and sat back down again. Piper stared and then it seemed like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Drew," Piper's voice was firm, piercing through the long silence, but there was no charm speak, "Tell them, please."

And she did. From the time Liam wrote her a Valentine's Day song, to the time they got matching shirts that said "my boy/girl friend" with an arrow pointing to each other, to the time they spiked the punch at their end-of-the-year party.

Because sometimes, family is just as important.


End file.
